


Like Nobody's Watching, but Nobody's Watching

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never took being the omega of the pack well. He knew it was because he was the newest turned, the least experienced, the weakest, but he was still Scott’s best friend. He and Scott were closest, Scott loved him most, and it was tough for him to understand why he was at the bottom of the totem pole.</p><p>And even harder for him to understand during Scott’s first heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Nobody's Watching, but Nobody's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://stilesandscott.co.vu/post/97714557553/idk-if-you-actually-want-prompts-or-if-youre-into-abo)!

Stiles never took being the omega of the pack well. He knew it was because he was the newest turned, the least experienced, the weakest, but he was still Scott’s best friend. He and Scott were closest, Scott loved him most, and it was tough for him to understand why he was at the bottom of the totem pole.

And even harder for him to understand during Scott’s first heat.

Stiles didn’t notice the change in his behavior at first. Scott becoming much more aggressive towards everyone, especially Stiles. Half the time Scott stared at him like he was a piece of meat and the scariest part was the fact that Stiles liked it.

He obeyed Scott happily, wanted nothing more than to please him, curl up next to him and have Scott tell him how good of a beta he was while he fucked him so hard that Stiles couldn’t feel his legs.

He tried his hardest to shake the thoughts off, tried even harder when they trailed into odder territory, wanting every member of the pack to fuck him, own him, including Kira and Isaac and Malia. And it wouldn’t be so bad if he wasn’t waking up every night in a cold sweat, literally needing to finger himself to the point of tears, hand stroking his cock until he was spurting across his bed.

So he approached the person he knew would know the most, the longest standing werewolf and Derek simply looked at him with a stone expression on his face. “It’s heat.”

Stiles frowned, thinking that it had to be some sort of joke. Werewolves didn’t actually have heat, the thought was preposterous. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope.” Derek said simply, plucking his phone out of his pocket, presumably to call Scott. “I was really hoping it was just me.” He sighed, putting his cell to his ear.

“Scott? Yeah, you’re in heat, therefore, the pack is in heat.” Derek paused, rolling his eyes seconds later. “You’ll probably need to have sex with all of us, but Stiles will need it the most. No, Scott. Yes—Yeah. I don’t know, as long as it takes. Be here as soon as you can and call everyone else.”

Stiles heard Scott’s roar seconds later, eyes glowing amber as he looked at Derek’s that flashed blue. He slumped back against the chair he was sitting in. “So, you feel it too?” He asked after a few minutes of the awkward silence that usually came with being alone with Derek.

“Yes, we all feel it.” Derek shrugged, rounding the table to pick up the book he was reading before. “But you feel it strongest. You’re the omega, you want Scott’s attention the most, need it the most. And you’ll need to work the hardest to get it.”

Stiles pursed his lips, moving even lower into the chair. He was angry, annoyed with himself because this made being the bitch of the pack that much more difficult. “I hate this.”

Derek snorted, looking up from his book momentarily to give Stiles a smirk. “You won’t once it starts.”

Stiles opened his mouth to make another comment but Scott stepped through the door of the loft, giving Stiles a quick nod before he turned to Derek. He felt a pang, knowing he was less important than Derek and he had to fight to keep himself from wrapping his arms around Scott’s legs.

“The rest of the pack should be here soon.” He said, crossing into the loft as he sat on the couch with his arms resting on his legs. “How’re you feeling, buddy?”

“All right,” Stiles replied, shrugging. “You know, if a constant state of anxiety ridden arousal constitutes as all right.”

Scott smiled, sitting up a little straighter. They both knew that incessant sarcasm was a general sign of good health in Stiles’ case, so he wasn’t too worried. “What happens now?” Scott turned to Derek, who still had his nose buried in a book.

“Nature will take its course.” He said as if it was obvious, and maybe it should have been. “Just make sure you have no major plans over the next couple of days.”

“Days?!” Stiles repeated, glancing at Scott who seemed just as confused as he was. “How long is this supposed to last, Derek?”

“There’s no way to tell.” Again, Derek seemed annoyed with their ignorance on the subject. “It could be hours, could be an entire week. And considering this is Scott’s first heat, it’ll probably be closer to the latter.”

Stiles blinked, an entire week of sex with werewolves seemed like a bit of a painful endeavor, especially considering the fact that his asshole was basically begging to be wrecked.

But Stiles didn’t get much of an opportunity to dwell because Malia was sauntering in with a smirk. “I knew it!” She cheered, almost giddy as she approached Stiles. “The alpha’s in heat. God, I’ve been waiting for months.”

Malia was quick to strip off her shirt, hands heading towards the button on her jeans before Stiles grabbed it “Christ, Malia, slow down! We have a lot of time to move into the territory of nudity, let’s just wait until we’re all here.”

Malia sighed, guiding Stiles’ hand to the crotch of her pants and rutted against him once before she walked away. Stiles swallowed, his jeans suddenly feeling much too tight and the next thing he knew Scott was sitting a whole lot closer than he had been before.

He had a protective arm slung over Stiles’ chest, eyes glowing red as he glanced between Malia and Derek. “I, uh, I get him first, if neither of you mind.” Scott said quietly, clearly trying hard to fight the animal within him.

“Don’t I get a say in who—,” Scott stared down at him, nostrils flared as he let out a low, threatening growl and Stiles shut his mouth immediately, hand moving to rest on Scott’s leg as he curled slightly into himself. “I—sorry. I’m sorry.”

Scott leaned forward and kissed the top of Stiles’ head, glancing up when the loft’s door swung open again. Isaac walked in with arms crossed, peering in at the pack with a smirk. “Scott, you called?”

“You’re in heat. Get used to it.” Derek said, finally closing the book as Kira snuck in behind Isaac, looking confused and slightly concerned. “Did you say heat?”

“Yes, heat, as in werewolf heat, as in we’re all about to have a massive orgy on the floor of my loft.” Derek sneered, sighing heavily and Stiles assumed it was for the future state of his carpet.

“Just waiting on Lydia, then?” Scott asked calmly, as if he didn’t even notice the way his hand trailed over Stiles’ pecks, fingers brushing his hard nipples. Derek looked around the room and gave a curt nod.

She arrived a few minutes later, eager and confused faces staring up at her when she finally strutted through the door. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you people that’s it’s rude to stare?”

“It’s—,” Derek started before Scott quickly cut him off. “Complicated. It’s very complicated, Lydia, but—,”

“What’s so complicated about pack heat?” Lydia shrugged, letting her purse slip of her arm and Stiles grinned to himself, always impressed with Lydia’s quick ability to connect dots. “We all need to fuck Scott. Sounds simple enough for me.” She blinked, big green eyes twinkling as Derek stared.

“I like her.” He mumbled, lifting himself from the couch. He loomed, arms crossed as Stiles, as well as everyone else, stared up at him expectantly. “Well?” He said, raising an eyebrow.

“We have no idea what to do, Derek.” Stiles shook his head, putting his hands up in a confused gesture. “Speak for yourself.” Malia sighed, standing with no hesitation. She straddled Scott’s hips, grinding herself down against him as his hands found her hip. She kissed him hungrily, arms stretching around his neck as she pulled him even closer.

Stiles’ eyes widened, suddenly being hit with a wave of lust that made him sweat. He didn’t even get the chance to comment, considering the fact that suddenly, a mouth was against his, his hand wandering up to find curly hair and he immediately knew it was Isaac.

It surprised him, but he didn’t really have the ability to focus on much other than how perfectly soft his lips were and how heavy he felt pressed against him.

But the moment didn’t last long, Scott’s roar knocked Isaac backwards until he was cowering in the corner, staring up at his alpha with amber eyes as Scott calmed himself. “I’m sorry, I just… no one touches Stiles.”

Everyone looked around, a bit awkwardly as Stiles and Scott shared a moment. Stiles wanted to ask why, what possible reason Scott could have for preventing Stiles from having the time of his life, his dream literally coming true, but he kept his mouth shut.

His pull to obey his alpha was stronger than it had ever been. He nearly purred when Scott bent over to press a soft kiss to his lips and brushed a hand against Stiles’ crotch. “Only I can touch Stiles.” He said softly, mouth hovering just over Stiles’ own as he yearned to bend forward and lock their lips again. But he didn’t. He stayed perfectly still and watched with sad eyes as Scott pulled away.

“Good,” He whispered, combing his fingers through Stiles’ hair as he turned back to Malia, kissing her as Stiles watched desperately, glancing across the room as the pack shed their clothes and inhibitions, even Lydia was climbing Derek and didn’t seem to think twice about the way his hands were all over her ass.

And Stiles never expected Kira to seem so eager, the way she sucked and bit Isaac’s neck while one of her hands found Malia’s chest, pinching and squeezing as Derek carried Lydia a little bit closer.

And though Stiles felt like he was missing out, definitely missing out, it helped that Scott had pulled him close, let his hand roam all the way down his chest, past his stomach to rub softly against the throbbing bulge in his jeans.

Stiles wished he could've gotten a little more attention, but Scott was very clearly a little occupied. Scott was working his fingers between her legs, quick jabs like all he wanted to do was get her off and it seemed that Malia wanted the exact same thing. Soon she was thrashing and thrusting from Scott’s fingers, nearly howling as her eyes glowed bright blue until she slipped off his lap with a sweet kiss.

Isaac was next, quick to swing a leg over his thighs while Scott used his free hand to grab hold of his dick. Stiles watched in awe, nearly numb with anticipation as Scott stroked him again and again, slowly at first, but sped up, clearly wanting to see Isaac shake and it really wasn’t long before he was, coming onto his own chest, looking absolutely wrecked in less than a two minutes.

Kira leaned in for a hesitant kiss but Scott pulled her in sweetly, hands diving between her legs. Stiles watched closely as her breath hitched, and her face contorted through the kisses, rocking herself on the alpha’s hand freely and quickly until she pulled back, whimpering softly as she came too.

Scott huffed and growled lowly as he glowered Derek across the room, nodding his head towards Lydia before she grinned and sauntered over happily. She sat comfortably on Scott’s lap and pulled him in for a heavy kiss, quickly beckoning Derek to come forward too.

He was on his feet a moment later, crowding behind Lydia with big eyes as he bit his lip and looked down to find Scott’s hand hidden between Lydia’s thighs. “More.” She demanded, earning a rumble from Scott but he nodded towards Derek to join him.

He did so without a moment of hesitation, sneaking his fingers inside with Scott's as Lydia threw her head back with pleasure and rocked her hips. Scott slipped his hand away from Stiles to reach around her, dropping Derek’s pants with a bit of struggle and wrapped his strong hands around his cock and began to stroke.

Soon, Lydia’s nails were digging into Scott’s shoulder and Derek was groaning while his dick moved through Scott’s fingers and quickly enough, his cock was spurting and Lydia was thrashing and Stiles was ecstatic because he was next.

Lydia and Derek walked away looking pleased, for the time being, and Stiles was crawling towards Scott the second his lap was free. But the alpha shook his head, wagging a finger in front of Stiles’ face. “Slow down, Stiles.” He said, his tone stern but his voice sweet and smooth as always.

Stiles nodded, following Scott’s hand when he beckoned for the beta to stand. “Strip.”

Stiles didn’t hesitate, frantically moving to tear out of his shirt, letting his pants fall around his ankles and he quickly stepped out of them, kicking them across the room and he stood entirely naked in front of his pack, but his attention was focused solely on his alpha.

Scott smiled softly, slipping his shirt off, only looking away from Stiles for a moment when it brushed over his face and moved his jeans down to just below his ass, his cock, incredibly hard and big, the tip leaking just barely and it took every fiber in Stiles’ being not to rush to hop on right then and there.

And of course, Scott took his merry time, gave his cock slow, beautiful strokes as he stared Stiles down, eyes glowing red. Scott bit his lip, twisting his head a bit as he admired his best friend. He whispered, eyes dropping to Stiles’ twitching dick and he licked his lips hungrily. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Stiles felt his cheeks blush, looking down at himself for a moment and back up again to Scott’s warm smile. “C’mere.”

Stiles scrambled over, desperate and oh-so ready but he knew deep down that Scott would make him wait, at least for a little while. He climbed on his alpha’s lap, licking his lips before Scott pulled him in for a gentle kiss and Stiles appreciated it, he really did, but in that moment he needed more.

He whimpered, mouth pleading as he pushed their lips together a little harder, inching his hips towards Scott’s for any friction he could get until Scott reached down to hold him still. “Stiles,” He sighed, giving him a grin. “I know patience has never really been a strong suite of yours but seriously, dude, being this eager will get you nowhere.”

“Well, what will get me somewhere because I think I’m going to die if you’re not inside of me soon, Scott.” Stiles breathed, hips still twitching towards his alpha’s cock. “Seriously, I’m willing to beg and you know I don’t beg.”

Scott chuckled, bringing a hand slowly down Stiles’ back until fingers were splayed over his ass, squeezing. “Why don’t you ask Derek very nicely for the lube?”

Stiles turned around quickly, giving Derek the sweetest look he could manage in that moment. “Lube, please.” He whispered, biting his bottom lip and Derek rolled his eyes. “Only because I know you’re suffering.”

He strode towards a cabinet and pulled out a bottle, tossing it to Scott who caught it with ease and set it nicely on the table next to him. “All right, Stiles, show me how badly you want it.”

Stiles drew his brows together, sighing heavily before he pushed his mouth to Scott’s, rutting his ass back lewdly towards Scott’s inviting hands, the other having wrapped around Stiles’ cheeks as well. The alpha squeezed again, guiding Stiles forward so that their cocks barely brushed and Stiles let out shaky noise, sighing into Scott before he moved to lick along his jaw.

He nipped at his chin, blunt teeth dragging over the stubble and he tried to ignore the fact that he was making pathetic little mewling sounds while his hands brushed against Scott’s nipples, pinching as he tried to get Scott worked up enough to actually do something.

It barely worked, Stiles only earned the softest roll of Scott’s hips against his own and it was probably out of pity.

“Come on,” He whined, licking into Scott’s mouth for emphasis, working his tongue to the best of his ability and pulled back with a hopeful look and his bottom lip stuck between his teeth. “You don’t seem to want it very badly, Stiles.”

“Fuck, dude!” Stiles snapped, immediately shutting down when Scott let out a soft but pointed growl and bowed his head a bit in submission. “You know how much I want it…”

“Work for it.” Scott muttered quietly, low enough for Stiles to need to strain to hear the words. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before he leaned forward and sucked marks along Scott’s collar bone, pulling back for a moment to watch the purple skin fade back to light brown before he moved a bit lower.

He pulled a nipple between his teeth, moaning against the bud while he rolled the other between his fingers, soft nails running down his back and Stiles took that as a sign that he was finally doing something right.

He took his time, treated Scott like all he cared about was making him feel good and really, it was all Stiles wanted. To please his alpha, give his alpha the release he needed for taking care of his pack so well, taking care of his beta, taking care of his best friend and Stiles knew good and well he could give it to him. So he used his mouth tirelessly, sucking and biting, scraping his teeth along the skin, licked over the pretty red marks they left. He twisted with his fingers, alternating between his left and right nipple while he dragged his cock up and down Scott's thigh until the nails on his back grew into claws.

Stiles took at as an obvious sign. Scott wanted a little more and Stiles was not going to deny his alpha of anything in that moment. He shuffled off the couch, onto his knees between Scott’s legs and stared up at him with large, lustful human eyes. He let his tongue sweep across his lips, slowly and pointedly while his eyes trailed down to the weeping cock in front of his face. Scott smiled, devilishly, and pushed his hips up, prompting his beta to suck.

He did, haphazardly and choked when he tried to take down too much too quickly, the head of Scott's sock hitting his throat in his first swallow and in hindsight, he really should have worked himself up. He hadn’t had much experience with dicks in his mouth, other than Scott’s at the beginning of sophomore year and it was a lot smaller then. He wasn’t an alpha then.

But Scott was perfectly soothing, even though Stiles could practically feel his alpha stirring underneath the surface. He wanted to see Stiles submit and Stiles was so willing to, he’d do anything to please his alpha. But Scott knew better than to hurt his beta.

“Patience, dude.” He grunted, nudging Stiles’ face up until he was just suckling on the head, eyes watery. He took in a deep breath and lowered, much slower than the first time and it helped with Scott’s tender fingers massaging his throat and he seemed to open right up, barely sputtering until Scott rocked his hips back a little and forward again.

He coughed, but kept himself grounded, fingers digging into Scott’s thighs until he smelled blood. He loved it, the heavy weight of Scott’s thick cock on his tongue, the head nudging at the back of his throat, the way it slid in and out, slick with spit each time Scott thrust his hips.

Stiles moaned, sending vibrations through Scott’s cock, urging him to squeeze Stiles’ shoulders and the beta finally popped off when he felt claws. His eyes were bright, once again and Stiles’ burned in response and there was barely a beat before Stiles was on his lap.

Stiles wasn’t sure when Scott had gotten his fingers coated with lube but he was beyond thankful for it. He'd been aching for his alpha for so long and the anticipation of being filled by him, fucked by him, may have been enough to make Stiles come. His alpha pushed two big, strong fingers through Stiles’ rim with ease, considering he was still a little loose from fucking himself raw earlier that day, but there was still that perfect burn when Scott jammed his fingers deep.

He scissored and stretched, working Stiles open like it was his job, like he knew exactly what Stiles needed, even if he wasn’t fully aware of what he needed himself. Stiles trusted that Scott would take care of him, such good care of him like the wonderful alpha he was and Scott had never let him down before and Stiles knew this would be no different.

He tapped at Stiles’ prostate suddenly but only for a quick moment, pulling back just to slam back in with another finger added. Stiles' mouth fell open wordlessly, head jerking back at the numbing pleasure but Scott grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, snatched him up close.

“You’re opening up so easily for me, Stiles,” Scott panted, mouth pressed right against his ear. But he his voice was still so controlled, loud and clear to Stiles and only Stiles, but he wouldn't have cared for a moment if the rest of the pack heard. Nothing else in the world mattered but Scott. “Such a good beta; so good for your alpha.”

Stiles whined, biting his lip as his eyes fluttered shut, a sharp noise escaping from his throat when Scott squeezed his pinky through Stiles’ rim, finally. Scott growled with satisfaction, fucking him for just a few more moments to ensure that he was loose and ready to take the cock he needed.

“Scott,” Stiles groaned when the alpha pulled his fingers out, nearly crying from how much he hated feeling empty. He pulled Stiles close, kissing him as he lifted them both up from the couch and Stiles just clung to him desperately.

Scott pulled back, tenderly brushing his hand over Stiles’ cheek while his eyes burned an intense red, forehead pressed to Stiles’. “I’m going to turn you over and fuck you like a bitch.”

“Oh God, Scotty, please… please, yes.” Stiles muttered, body nearly trembling with how badly he wanted it. He scrambled to crawl down from Scott’s arms and doubled over onto the couch, face buried into the cushions, ass high and hole gaping. “Good, Stiles…”

He felt hands roam down his thighs, claws scratching through the hair and groaned when they trailed back up. He rutted back, whining desperately until he felt the head of Scott’s pulsing cock pushing at his rim, circling and teasing until Stiles’ eyes rolled back and he babbled for more.

“It’s okay, Stiles,” Scott cooed but his voice was deep, his wolf rumbling into Stiles’ ears and he deepened his pose, pressing his ass back, dragging it along Scott’s shaft until Scott held him still. He'd never needed anything so much, never been so willing to bend until he broke for something. “Scott, please, alpha—,”

“Shh,” Scott sighed, burying the head into Stiles’ ass, finally, and he cried out, barely managing to keep himself still. His claws dug into the cushions of Derek’s couch, destroying the material but he didn't care. “Fuck, _Stiles_ ,”

He placed his hands on either of Stiles’ hips, pushing claws into the flesh until he yelled out, barely a please but it was enough to urge Scott to finally push himself forward. It was a quick, hard thrust that made Stiles flinch, a groan punching out of his chest and he dared to growl when his alpha wouldn't move. “Scott, please,”

“Give you everything you need, Stiles,” Scott growled, moving one hand to splay his fingers over the pale skin of Stiles’ back, pushing his nails deep as if to anchor himself and pulled back, sliding out at an achingly slow pace until just the head was still nestled in and slammed forward again and hard, quick jab.

Stiles grunted out, already feeling the sting of bruises forming on his skin but he rolled his hips regardless and Scott allowed it. He coaxed Stiles with the hand still on his thigh and let the beta moved freely, rocking and bucking on his alpha’s cock, loving the feeling of fullness, the wonderful control Scott had.

“You’ve been so patient for me,” Scott panted, hitting Stiles just perfectly with every sharp movement of his hips, a complete loss of prelude that had Stiles feeling numb with bliss. “Such a good, gorgeous little beta, swallowing your alpha’s dick like you were made for it. You were, weren’t you?”

Stiles groaned in affirmation, nodding his head frantically before he turned to speak. “Feels good,” he muttered, drooling into the fabric, straining his head to look at Scott’s face. “Want it… need it.”

“I know,” Scott moaned, pumping a little faster and Stiles didn’t think he could feel any better. “I’ll give you everything you need, Stiles.”

“I need,” Stiles choked out, pushing his ass back desperately, wanting Scott deeper, wanting him more, “my alpha.”

Scott roared and Stiles could feel his eyes glowing that demanding red, making him spread his legs, open up a little more for him and Scott just kept rocking in, finding that wonderfully sweet spot and took absolute advantage of it.

“Fuck,” Stiles whined, repeating the word with every tap, claws ripping open his flesh as Scott moved impossibly harder, faster. Stiles’ eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy and his climax was building quicker than it ever had.

“Touch me,” He whimpered, and Scott just grunted, pining Stiles’ arms behind his back when he tried to do it himself. “You’ll come, Stiles. I promise.”

“Please, please.” Stiles begged, feeling his hips twitch desperately, dripping cock begging for any kind of attention it could get but it was clear that Scott wasn’t having it. He just continued to pump his hips, the head attacking Stiles’ prostate. “Shh, you’re going to be just fine, Stiles. My pretty beta, you’ll come.”

Stiles couldn’t do anything more than whine, too much pleasure to form words or even a string of proper thoughts unless it was the simple fact that nothing could have felt better than having his alpha fuck him good when he needed it most.

Then, Scott’s hips were stiffening, thrusts becoming rough and sporadic, claws ripping into Stiles flesh once again and Stiles may have cried if it hadn’t felt so unbelievably amazing. Scott finally slowed to a stop, the head of his cock pressed to Stiles’ wrecked sweet spot and a howl starting low in his chest. It rang through Stiles’ ears, eyes burning yellow when he felt his rim stretch against Scott’s cock, pulling him open farther, impossibly so, but Stiles needed it.

It felt so good, being full of Scott, full of his alpha, bound to him and finally, he felt his cock bounce, twitching and swelling before it spurted across the couch, come hitting his own chin and chest until Stiles saw spots. He was close to passing out with how beyond incredible it felt, coming completely untouched for his alpha, because of his alpha and for the first time in weeks he felt as if he were satisfied. “S-S-Scotty, Sc—,”

“Shh,” Scott whispered, dragging soothing fingers over Stiles’ back ever so sweetly, thumbing over the wounds as they healed, slowly but surely. “Feeling okay?”

“Perfect.” He muttered, unable to say much more. His body felt like jello, his brain mush and he barely registered the way everyone stared. And he didn’t care. He just needed to stay as close to his alpha for as long as he possibly could.

Scott pulled his limp body against his chest, slowly, carefully and managed to lay them both back against the couch without ripping Stiles apart.

“Sleepy,” Stiles muttered, lacing his fingers between Scott’s as they laid over his chest and yawned, barely moving.

“I know. I think we could all use some sleep, right?” Scott asked, breath hitching a little when he started to spill into Stiles, just the way he needed.

“Right.” Derek muttered and the pack nodded collectively, making themselves comfortable for a much needed nap. And Stiles kind of couldn’t wait for the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are super welcome :DD


End file.
